Fatal Frame: Forbidden Petals
by AriaD'Noir91
Summary: "Forgive me..." I have always been a loner, and the only one that accepted me the way I am was my sole friend. Ever since her death by suicide, I was determined to find the reason behind it - which ultimately lead me into a dreadful night...
1. Chapter 1: Reasoning

**DISLAIMER:** The Fatal Frame series were copyrighted by Tecmo.

This fanfic and the original characters in it belong to me.

* * *

_"When the world finally drove you mad, choosing to live and move on is the hardest challenge you have yet to face. But I choose to move on, for the life of us both."_

* * *

**FATAL FRAME: FORBIDDEN PETALS**

_Blood._

_No matter where I looked, there's blood everywhere. The familiar smell of it came from the entire room; from the now-stained white wall, from the puddle of blood on the floor, from the lifeless body of a slashed woman, and..._

_...From the body of a standing man with a knife on his right hand._

_His body was stained with blood, but I knew... most of the blood there was not his. He clutched his knife and continued to stare at us..._

_Then, he smiled. It is not long after that he began to approach us. In deep fear, I tighten my hug of my little sister's body. My little sister... She was so small, but why must she saw this all...?_

No - Stop it...!

_"NO! GET AWAY FROM US!" I shouted as hardest as I could, but the words never reach the man._

_"Let us go..."_

Anybody, please... help us...

_"STOP IT! I beg you..."_

_"As a family... together..."_

_A second later, he fell to ground, lifeless. The fatal wounds on his chest finally pay their price. There's no murderer anymore. Nobody will try to kill us anymore. However, never could I forget of what happened on that night - the night that changed our life forever._

_...Father..._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE: REASONING**

_[Humans have always been rejecting things they do not wish. No human could actually love a thing that he hated. Human...]_

I repetitively gazed upon the writings on a pale green diary. No matter how I looked at it, it is clear that the whole thing was written by the hand of my best friend herself. I have always loved to read her diary, and it's not that she didn't allow me to read it - she had even wanted to exchange our diary. What I love the most from her writings was that she always had interesting things to write.

However, the writings on several last pages seemed to be different. If it's not for her hand-writing, I would have recognized it as a diary of someone else.

They no longer held any excitement in them. Instead, they were filled with anger, pessimistic outlook on humanity. I could see them filled with hatred of the writer. I almost could not believe what I read; it's just...

It was _her_ who wrote this. Her, my best friend. The only friend I had at school, and the only one that accepted me the way I am. The most optimistic and outgoing person I ever knew. Now, she no longer could write anything on this diary.

It has been three days since Yamada Hitomi hanged herself on her room to death. Her usually tidy room was now filled with scraps of paper, shattered glasses, and even her blood.

It's my fault.

I have failed as a friend... I couldn't be the one that she can depends on. I have always been like this, an utter failure.

"Miss Kamiyama," a middle-aged policeman came to the room, approaching me, "As miss Yamada's closest friend, did you have any clue or symptom as of why she killed herself?"

I held back my tears as I answered, "N-no... I haven't met her since our graduation. I have tried to visit her several times, but she never opened the door for me. That's why, I..."

The police sighed upon this answer. They have been searching for the true reason behind this suicide, but still couldn't find the clue. For what good did a cheerful and outgoing girl changed her outlook on life and ultimately took her own life?

Looking toward the direction of the police, I could see a woman crying a bit far behind him, at the family room. The woman, Hitomi's mother, was crying as a police questioned her. Her husband tried to comfort her, but couldn't bear to stop the tears that ran on his chin as well.

I have no guts to face them. I couldn't be a good friend to their daughter…

_Hitomi... Forgive me..._

* * *

The path to my house had never been this silent since Hitomi came into my life. I'm not a very social-able person, a matter of fact which caused me to having a hard time finding a friend at school. As a result, I was left behind by everyone as a loner. Hitomi was the only one that tried to approach me, and even offered herself as a friend. Now she's gone forever, and I was left alone again.

No, I'm not completely alone, in fact.

Arriving to my house, I gazed at the name board attached to the wall of the fence.

Written to it was 'Kamiyama Suzuka - Chidori'. It has been always like this since eight years ago, and it never changed. I doubt it would be.

I hesitantly opened the door to my house. Inside, it was as quiet as ever. The light of the house was unlit, except for one; the living room.

Inside the room, a slender young woman was typing at her old laptop. Her sight was obviously not good anymore, as she was wearing a glasses. This short-haired woman was the sole member of my family; my big sister, Kamiyama Suzuka.

She didn't even bother to look at me when I entered the room, and so do I who didn't greet her. I simply walked to the fridge, opened it, and took a cold bottle of mineral water. I ended up ascending to my room at the second floor without even say a word to her.

Anybody could say that our relationship wasn't that good. Ever since _that_ night, the distance between us grew just like that. I finally get used to it that I didn't bother to mend our relationship anymore.

I quietly closed the door of my room and began to open the lit of the bottle I held. I have just sipped the first sip, when...

_Splash._

...The image of me and Hitomi flashed in my mind. The plastic bottle I held fell, its content spilled to the floor. I fell to my feet, and began to cry silently. It's still too hard to accept the fact that she was gone. My best friend. Now, I couldn't hear her greet me anymore, or accept her offer to go to the sweet shop with her. I lost her just like that.

She had gone... forever.

And there's nothing I can do for her. She had always been a good friend to me, and what did I do? Nothing. Instead, I merely enjoyed her company. I was too egotistical.

Because my sister had been ignoring me, I've been literally alone all this time - before Hitomi came, that is.

I remembered one fact of why I had to distant myself from everyone.

I, in fact, have the ability to see, feel, and hear things that are not supposedly visible to normal person.

I could see lingering spirits and unrest 'wanderers'.

I tried to the best I could to avoid this fact, but ultimately felt that it was too impossible, seeing at how I saw these things. It's not everybody who refused to socialize with me, but instead, I was the one who distant myself from them. Oddly, ever since I began my friendship with Hitomi, the sixth sense began to falter bit by bit - to the point that I no longer could see or hear them anymore.

I forgot how much things Hitomi had done for me. Now that she's dead by suicide, why couldn't I do something, at least found out the reasons behind her action, for her? I have to. I will find out the reason of why she killed herself.

* * *

_A woman in pink kimono screamed._

_Lurking men with knife._

_A body of a child, filled with slashing gashes, was thrown into the flaming woods._

_Escaping couple._

_Captured woman in pink kimono._

_Spreading puddles of blood._

_Abandoned dormitory buildings._

_Small group of traditional houses, with villagers working outside._

_Hanged young man._

_A long-haired girl, wearing a one-pieced dress, entered an abandoned building alone with a flashlight on her hand..._

_

* * *

_

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

First chapter of Fatal Frame: Forbidden Petals is finally here! :D

This was my second-published fanfic here, and I finally have the guts to put a long fanfic to the site - at first, I wrote this in Indonesian-language format, but later rewrites it into an English one, so that the reader's range increased.

About the last part of this chapter, please do not confuse it with the 'into the manor' scene of Fatal Frame 3. It was different, and shorta like a vision of the past. By who? Wait 'til the next chapter ;)

Anyway, please rate and review! Any constructive critics are always welcomed :D

Thank you for reading this!


	2. Chapter 2: The Camera Obscura

**DISLAIMER:** The Fatal Frame series were copyrighted by Tecmo.

This fanfic and the original characters in it belong to me.

* * *

_A woman in pink kimono screamed._

_Lurking men with knife._

_A body of a child, filled with slashing gashes, was thrown into the flaming woods._

_Escaping couple._

_Captured woman in pink kimono._

_Spreading puddles of blood._

_Abandoned dormitory buildings._

_Small group of traditional houses, with villagers working outside._

_Hanged young man._

_A long-haired girl, wearing a one-pieced dress, entered an abandoned building alone with a flashlight on her hand..._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER 2: THE CAMERA OBSCURA**

As a drop of sweat fell to the temple of my head, I felt that my heart was still beating hard. I tried to catch my breath, and clutched my blanket when a sudden sharp ache hit my head.

Between my breaths, I tried to remember the nightmare I saw before.

Impossible.

It had been over seven years since I stopped having a dream. All this time, it was blank - a nihilistic white which fortunately, never bothered my rest. But it ended tonight.

And the dream... It was... _Strange_. The grayscale nightmare went like pieces of memory linked altogether. However, some parts of it seemed to be related in one way with another.

I recalled that I saw a girl with a flashlight. I didn't know whether it's just me who was missing her so much, or it was really _her_.

No, there's no mistake. The dress, the length of hair, the gesture...

In that dream, I saw Hitomi stand in front of an old building. She seemed to be hesitating before finally entered the building. Beside the flashlight, she was holding her bag, as well. I wanted to see her face, but couldn't; the view I saw was from the back of her body.

Upon recalling the entire dream, I began to tremble. I knew... And I'm sure, that Hitomi was trying to tell me something. But what? No... Wait.

The building...! That building Hitomi entered wasn't unfamiliar to me. In fact, I knew it so well. How could I forget? The building was... My old dormitory. Since I was eleven years old, after _that_ event, I and my sister had no choice but to assign me into a boarding school. Our uncle initially pays our school tuition _and_ provided our life. However, as he couldn't stand having any extra child to take care of on his house, he ultimately put me there. My sister was assigned into a different boarding school, so we lived separately since our young days.

Now that I remembered, I didn't stay for long in that dorm. Five months after my first day there, a boy was found death on the backroom of his dorm, and his situation was... _inhuman_. His body was slashed several times with a knife, and his tongue was absent. His body was hanged on the beam of the building by a loose. Panic quickly occurred within the boarding school, and a protest toward the school's safety was commenced by the parents of the students. And what's worst, the murderer could not be found.

Not long after that murder, the school's popularity went down so quickly that the students began to withdraw themselves from there. Having no more students assigned in, the school was forced to close. The buildings there were abandoned ever since, and no project involving the school's land was commenced, leaving the entire site unused and useless.

That dormitory... In my dream...

What is she doing there? Was Hitomi... looking for something in there?

Suddenly, an idea flashed in my mind. No matter what, I have to look for the clue behind her death.

Perhaps... Some clues were left there, lie within the old dorm. And I knew I have to look for them.

* * *

"Please come again."

As I stepped out of a 24/7 mini-market, I noticed that the rainfall was quite gentle today. The moisture feels comfortably cold and I even felt like closing the umbrella I held. However, considering that I was holding a small bag of newly purchased items, I tried not to.

I have a contradictive perspective toward the rain. At moments, whenever I fell sad or depressed and rain came, I felt like the rain was laughing at me. However, at times like this, the rain became... or felt really gentle. I couldn't believe it has the power to bring calmness over my mind, even just for a bit.

Walking the pathway to home, I began to recall of the things I have just recently bought from the mini-market. A pack of energy pills, two bottle of mineral waters, two packs of batteries, and a brand-new flashlight, considering the one I had at home was broken. Yes...

Tonight it is. If I'm not mistaken, according to the weather report, the rain wouldn't hold long before the night falls. When it finally stopped, I would have my chance to go there...

The old dormitory.

I've decided that I'm going to take a bus on my way there, and night's just the right time for me - nobody would notice. My sister... She ignored me the whole time, so for me to disappear for a day wouldn't be a big fuss to her. Or so do I hope.

I walked in silence, accompanied by the rain, when my eyes incidentally caught something.

Inside the glass display of a small store, a very old-looking camera stood as if it had been there for years. I noticed the camera as an antique by its model and the pattern engraved on it. Without me even realized it, I have already entered the antique store. Inside, an old woman in gray kimono was tending the store, seemingly unnoticed of my presence. I didn't bother to call her; I just wanted to look at the old camera. I still couldn't let my eyes off the sight of that antique thing.

"_The camera Obscura._"

Suddenly the voice of the old woman echoed grimly through the small store. I, who was just about to touch the glass display of the camera, instantly startled by it. The old woman, who didn't even notice me when I entered the store, now was looking at me. And I felt like my heart just stop from beating.

Her eyes... they were purely white, without any pupil on them. I didn't need to look twice to tell that she had lost her sight. How on earth could she still tend this store like normal, with her eyes on that condition?

I forced myself to let out a voice and finally said, "Y-yes?" with a slight hint of tremble in it.

The woman pointed at the old camera on the glass display. "The one that you had been staring all this time, dear. It was a very unique camera. You must have good eyes for being able to notice that antique among the others here."

"Unique...?" I gazed again at the camera, this time even closer than before; I even touched the glass display. I knew that the design of this camera was a bit fascinating, but what else had made the old woman value it as a unique?

"You... _Can you see them_?"

I gasped. The cold hand of the old woman had just touched mine! I forcibly withdraw my hand off her and took a back step. Hitting a nearby rack, I realized that I was overreacting for a moment. The old woman, fortunately, didn't stare at me anymore; instead, she looked at the camera. A hint of sadness and fear was seen from her face.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, rubbing the hand she had touched. It still felt cold on there...

Instead of answering my question, she said, "If you desire for it, then I shall give it to you for nothing."

I was surprised this time. I didn't know whether I should feel happy or... "N-no, you don't have to... I just wanted to look at it, that's all..."

"Believe me, young woman... People like you will need it at times." My eyes met hers again, "_We both are two of a kind, after all._"

Her words made me stunned on the place. Nobody needed to further explain of what she was meant to say, because I knew...

...She was talking about _them_. Or instead, our _ability to sense_ them. I have finally realized... this woman might share the same ability with me; the sixth sense, which allow us to sense the things supposedly invisible toward human's eyes. I recalled that this ability was the wall that distant me from the normal social life I could have. The sorrows on her face... Did she experience what I've been through, as well?

Before I knew it, she had took the camera off the display and handed it to me in a small wooden box. "Take it; I do not wish to see this camera anymore."

"At least, let me pay for it..."

"No, dear, as I said... You _will_ need it. I no longer have the need for it. You don't have to pay anything in return. However..." As she walked toward an old wooden desk at the back of the store, she continued,

"Do not overuse the camera, or it shall be the one that leads you to your own demise..."

_A man taking photographs._

"What...?"

_A woman in kimono, words ignored by the man, looked anxiously toward him._

I felt a sharp pain hits me on the head. I dropped all the things and put both of my hands on my head, hoping for the pain to stop...

_The man dropped a camera as he obscured his own view with his hands._

Someone...

_The woman in kimono tried to comfort a screaming man._

Stop... it hurts...

_Crazed, the man with the camera stabbed his left eyes with a knife..._

"NO!" I fell on my feet as the images suddenly disappear. I was still holding my head tightly when I looked straight at the old woman's direction. My eyes went wide...

Surrounding the image of the woman was...

* * *

"Hah!" I gasped breathily as I opened my eyes; my heart was beating hard. I was hit by a sudden confusion. Instead of an old antique store, I was at my room again, on my bed. But I noticed that something is strange: I was wearing the clothing I had on when I went to the 24/7 store. I even still had the shoes on. Is it... A dream? No, it can't be.

It was too realistic to be a dream. The sensation... The cold feeling the old woman gave was still felt on my right hand. The clothing I had on...

...The things surrounding the woman...

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

Forget it. Forget it. FORGET IT! No! Those senses had gone from me a long time ago, so why should they return? They shouldn't return... I didn't want to have them anymore-

_"Do not overuse the camera, or it shall be the one that leads you to your own demise..."_

A cold sensation hit me once again. Deeply afraid, I slowly looked from the edge of my bed to my desk.

To my horror, a small wooden box stood there, on the tidy desk.

* * *

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

After re-reading this over and over again, I was struck by the fact of how bad my English is. T_T

Anyway, first thing first. The main lead, Chidori, noted that she was going to leave to the dorm on that night. This chapter's last part indicated that she wasn't going there for that day, anyway -_- I think I have to re-check my brain. *cry*

This was the chapter where she first saw Camera Obscura. I had to think through about how she would find the camera without having to obtain them while investigating the dorm, and finally came to this. Turns out to be pretty bad, but I had gave everything I could T_T

The explanation of the camera's real function will be provided on the next chapter.

Thank you for reading this chapter! Anyway, please RnR! ^^


	3. Chapter 3: Second Arrival

**DISCLAIMER:** The Fatal Frame series were copyrighted by Tecmo.

This fanfic and the original characters in it belong to me.

* * *

I was stunned for a moment upon a sight my eyes have just caught.

As if I was swaying between hallucination and reality... A thing that proved my visit to that antique store was real stood on my brown desk.

A small wooden box.

_It was real..._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER THREE: SECOND ARRIVAL**

I slowly crept off my bed with fear cling on my mind. My curiosity eventually won over the fear, causing me to approach the desk and leaned to the small box. I opened it...

And as soon as I saw what's inside, I accidentally dropped the lit.

Inside the wooden box was an antique camera. Around the lens, ancient writings were engraved. I remembered the name the old woman had cited...

The Camera Obscura.

"Impossible..."

"Chidori?"

I gasped when my room's door creaked open. Turning to see who had opened it, I saw a woman stood there, a step beyond my room. As she entered with a small grocery bag on her hand, she looked anxiously at me.

The woman was no other than my older sister, Kamiyama Suzuka. She must had caught my expression, as she suddenly asked,

"Are you alright? You looked pale."

"Um... Yeah, I was..." I tried to find the right excuse to veil my anxiety, "A bit... tired. I couldn't sleep well last night."

"Is that so..." she seemed to be suspecting the answer I gave, but decided to brush it off as she continued, "Never mind, then. Here's your grocery bag. You just left it at the kitchen's table and I thought you're going to take it sometime, but you didn't."

Upon her statement, I realized that I've totally forgetting about the things I had bought from the 24/7. But something's not right...

"Sister... I want to ask about something."

"What is it?" she asked as she put the grocery bag on my bed.

I felt doubt about this one question, but I pressed myself to ask it... "I... I can't remember how I got to this house this afternoon. Did you... Did you remember?"

For once in my life, I regretted ever asking that question to her. She seemed a bit surprised; an expression which quickly replaced by another look of worry. This reaction was something I haven't seen since seven years ago.

"Chidori, are you _really_ okay?" she said as she begun to approach me. I tried to distant our gap, so I took a back step. Sister must have realized that I felt uncomfort about this situation, so she stopped after three steps and took a deep breath.

"Listen, I don't know if something happened to you - you never tell me anything. This afternoon, as soon as you entered the kitchen, you just left the grocery bag you had on the table. When I looked at you, I... well..." she paused for a moment, then continued, "I realized... you looked too pale. I asked you if something's wrong, but you didn't reply. You just went straight to your room. You seemed to be dazed back then..."

Her explanation made me even more anxious than before. Why can't I remember a thing from that time?

What did... what did actually happen to me?

"Sister, I—"

I was stunned. Behind my sister, an old woman in kimono stood…

_The old woman…_

"What is it?"

My sister's question startled me. When I looked again, the old woman was absent. Did I just see it wrong?

"Oh, it's… nothing…" I gazed at the floor blankly, "Nothing… at all…"

* * *

My mind was semi-blank when I gathered several things on a brown bag. No matter how hard I tried to concentrate, my mind seemed to be focused on the latest event.

Before, I just found myself lying on my bed with the memories of going to the 24/7 still fresh. And then, suddenly... I was told of this.

I got here this afternoon without me even remember _how_.

This somehow seemed like a dream - an odd dream to me, but it was real. For the worst, perhaps - and I hope not - I theorized my condition when I got here this afternoon.

_...Possessed..._

When this word flashed my mind, I quickly tried to brush it off. I don't want to be associated with anything related to _them_ anymore. I've spent many times in my life trying to deny them, but what? Nothing changed. Before anyone could hurt me with their thought, it's better for me to distant myself from them.

I didn't want people to be afraid of me... because of this ability.

As I unconsciously clutched the brand-new flashlight, I realized that I've finished putting the things I need on the bag. I begun to check my surrounding again, afraid of leaving any important thing that I'll regret I didn't bring.

Flashlight, notebook, pen, an old brochure about the dorm, cellphone, wallet...

...The Camera.

I looked at the antique for a moment, trying to decide whether to bring it with me or not. I remembered that the old woman at the antique store told me... _someone like me_ will need it. After a moment of doubt, I finally took the camera off its box and stuff it in my bag.

Right before I exited my room, I caught the sight of a decorative frame on my desk. On the frame, a photo was placed. I felt like I was looking at the past; on the photo was Hitomi, smiling cheerfully at the direction of the camera, with me at her side. I too, was smiling. And with her gone, I doubt that I'll be smiling like that anymore.

_Just wait a little longer, Hitomi... Soon enough, I'll be of use to you._

I closed the door with a burdened feeling. I descended to the first floor of my house and checked the living room; as always, the glasses - wearing woman was there, sitting on the chair with her laptop on the table. It's only that this time, she was asleep; perhaps she overworked again. She obviously was intending to watch the TV in the middle of her work, as the TV at the corner of the room was still on.

My sister has been always like that; fell asleep at the table with the TV and her laptop still on. As I turned the TV on, I gazed at her. I approached her and whispered, "I'll be back soon... sister."

I took a gaze at the entrance of my house before closing the door.

_I'm sorry..._

_

* * *

_

Sitting inside a night bus, I felt a bit limp and weak. There are too many things going on at this moment. Hitomi's death, the slightly-returning sixth sense, memory absence... I hoped that I could endure this all. If only she's still alive...

"Young woman, may I ask where do you intend to go?"

I raised my head slightly when a middle-aged woman sitting in front of me asked the question. I forced a smile and answered, "Oh... I'm planning to stop at the Miyakata bus station."

I suddenly felt like the entire bus passengers stare at me. The woman's look changed before she asked another question:

"Miyakata bus station? Isn't that the station near the abandoned dorm?"

Now I could even hear some passengers murmuring. I began to have a bad feeling about this. After all, a murder took place at the dorm five years ago, but...

Is there something else that made them looked afraid upon hearing about that place?

"Y-yes. Is there... Something wrong?"

Instead of answering my question, the woman leaned to me and said, "Better for you to stay away from that abandoned site, young woman. There are many terrible rumors ongoing about that place."

My body instantly felt cold. What is the woman trying to tell? Terrible rumors...? Were the rumors...

...related to _those_ things?

I felt as if my heart jumps for a moment when the bus suddenly stopped. The woman looked toward the bus' door and to me again, waiting for my reaction. The bus had arrived at the Miyakata station, the destination where I supposedly drop by.

Before the woman could say another word, I swiftly rose from my chair, bowed to her, and went toward the bus' exit.

No matter what, I don't want to hear about those things anymore. I had enough of them already - enough to drove me crazy.

* * *

I could saw clearly that the bus passengers were still trying to look at me when the bus started to leave the area, curious with the intention I had. After one last glance at the bus - the only thing that could took me out of this place safely, I walked toward the direction of the abandoned dorm.

The path to that site was dark, which made me hard to see almost anything. If it's not for the moonlight that pierced through to the ground, I wouldn't be able to see even my own feet. I recalled that since my last time here, many things didn't change much - the road, the small book store which was abandoned as well, the trees... They stood on the place where they were.

The only thing that changed was the atmosphere.

Before, the path was beautiful and not too crowded with people. Almost everything is brand-new, even the book store. The land owner had always wanted to build the ideal situation for a boarding school; calm, healthy, and _safe_. How ironic, seeing how much the atmosphere had changed into the dark, crumbling and empty one.

After walking several meters, I finally arrived at the front of the dorm's gate. Through the iron fence, a view of the buildings inside could be seen. I began to feel anxious again.

Standing alone in this dark place, I should have known... Five years being abandoned could turn an entire dorm site into a dark, terrifying place. It was no longer the place where children and teenagers were eager to improve their academic or make friends. Now, it's an unused place where no sign of life could be seen - except for me. I was alone at this place.

I carefully took out a flashlight from my bag and turned it on. When I flashed the light to the iron fence, I realized that the gate wasn't locked at all. Suspiciously, there was a metal padlock...

And it had been opened by someone.

The gate made a weird sound when I push them over, opening my way toward the abandoned dorm...

* * *

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

Chapter three is finally posted! ^.^ I really, really feel relieved now that I'm at home now. With this long holiday, I could write the next chapters freely, lol.

Thank you for reading this fanfic! As usual, RnR... and 'till the next chapter! :D


End file.
